


A Near Distance

by Armedfortheking



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Labyrinth AU, Mabill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armedfortheking/pseuds/Armedfortheking
Summary: It is on the eve of their twenty-first birthday when Dipper announces rather suddenly that he'll be breaking their tradition of shared birthday parties. Outside her window, rain hisses and thunder growls as stewing anger and sorrow drive Mabel to seek refuge from it all in her favorite book. One sentence uttered halfheartedly as the last of her anger tapers out is all it takes to spirit her brother away. (WIP)





	A Near Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest ones,  
> As is my habit, I'll only post this work once every last word has nestled contentedly into place on a private document. Posting the title merely motivates me further not to let the project wander off, much how naming an animal makes it difficult -if not unbearable- to part with. It may take many months before the beastly thing decides it is ready to be seen. I hope it is not too much to ask that you bear with me -I am held in suspense just as you are.   
> However, with my first love-labor itching to be freed, the second will soon take precedence.

Words can have a magic all their own.  
Especially when said within earshot of a magical creature desperate to win the speaker's heart.


End file.
